[unreadable] [unreadable] The specific aim of the Phase II project is to complete the design and develop a full interactive virtual experience that will reduce the risk faced by First Responders when dealing with incidents involving hazardous materials. If First Responders, particularly fire fighters, follow a systematic approach to handling emergency incidents, their safety and health and that of any potential casualties will be better protected. [unreadable] [unreadable] The title of the proposed training tool is "Responding to HazMat Incidents - a Virtual Experience." It will be targeted toward First Responder organizations, such as the International Association of Fire Fighters, to be used in their regularly scheduled instructor-led training programs. The training tool will be developed for the Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) format. DVD will enable MetaMedia to incorporate compelling and realistic interactive video simulations of hazardous materials incidents, instructive computer animations, and engaging team exercises to produce an effective training tool that successfully transfers knowledge. The aim of the HazMat Incidents DVD is to create a training tool that [unreadable] can be easily incorporated into existing training programs to improve the readiness of First Responder organizations to safely handle emergency incidents. [unreadable] [unreadable] The DVD training program will represent a technology innovation in instructor-led training. MetaMedia's application of DVD technology will take advantage of the unique features of DVD, such as high-quality motion video, interactive branching, and low-cost delivery systems to bring real-world simulations into the classroom. During Phase I of the project, MetaMedia and the International Association of Fire Fighters (IAFF) determined the training needs of the target audience, designed a prototype training tool to meet those needs, and produced a working prototype of the product that will was evaluated in an actual training session. Our task is to expand on the successful Phase I prototype and create a visually [unreadable] exciting training solution that will achieve this goal. [unreadable] [unreadable] The deliverables for Phase II will be a completed DVD program providing up to 4 hours of content. The Phase I program will be expanded to include additional components of the interactive experience, facilitator's and student guides, a complete new module on "Awareness of HazMat Dangers," and Web Links to OSHA and FEMA websites. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]